Generally, by default, Microsoft® Excel Application is installed on every user's PC. Most of the users are in need of generating various reports to better analyze the data and a majority of these users prefer to view the data on a chart for better analysis. Currently, there are some third party softwares which will generate charts. But, these components should be installed on a user's PC before user makes an attempt to generate a chart. Due to large number of users, using of any third party software for generating charts is generally not recommended.
The European Patent No. EP 1211624 A2 discloses a method and apparatus for automatically producing spreadsheet-based models. The method involves user manually imputing the data in a spreadsheet. The data in the spreadsheet is read cell by cell in order to generate charts such as either line or bar charts. This process is very time consuming for large volumes of data. Moreover, this method is very limited in its functionality because in order for user to have the charts generated for various applications, the user has to create different spreadsheets for each type of application and input data in each spreadsheet. Furthermore, if the applications are changed due to some enhancements, user has to change the spreadsheets to reflect the changes, thereby maintaining the spreadsheet templates. Finally, the users have to manually track all of his or her result chart files by saving them on PC while waiting to receive the final result chart.
Another European Patent No. EP 1077420 A2 discloses a system and method for visualizing multi-dimensional data in spreadsheets and other data structures. The method includes add-in functionalities to user's PC to include into Microsoft® Excel (EXCEL) and loading the multidimensional data structures such as Pivot Tables onto EXCEL worksheets. Furthermore, users are able to analyze these pivot tables having several hundred rows and columns and convert them into Bar Charts.
Therefore, a need exists for users not to have any other components installed on their PCs and not depend on any other third party software to display the network data on charts. Furthermore, the user input needs to be minimized to improve the overall process and any kind of application can be used without modifications.